Depression With a Side of Vodka
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is an edit of the original story "Depression of a Misunderstood Country", which had originally featured Ivan and Alfred, instead Adrianne and Alfred.


_~***[EDIT: The 2012 Version!] **Yes, I deleted a couple of my stories for editing, so no, you're not going crazy. **My writer's notes sometimes consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you. **_

_Guess what, betches? MY SPACEBAR IS STILL COCKBLOCKING ME! This is a bit of a sad story, because it relates to how I feel about my life. But let's get one thing straight, I'm **NOT** a sad person. I just have depression. Okay so here's goes nothing. _

_**NOTE**: Some excerpts of might relate to you so don't be surprised if you feel bummed/or feel the same after this. I won't lie, I based this story off me then I kept rollin' with it, damn it! To be honest, we all know Adrianne doesn't feel that way, unless she goes into her "Independence War" mode (like she was in this story.)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** **As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}~*** Sorry it's so short, didn't think you guys would like it!_

* * *

><p><em>The morning sun peeps a crack through my curtains. For some reason, the thought of waking up next to someone appeared in my mind. I opened my eyes, excitedly. But no one was there.<em>

_"Another lonely morning. Sometimes I wonder if my mom was right about me." I thought._

_I got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge. The fridge was full of the same title over and over again, with the occasional different flavor. _

_"Vodka. Vodka. Vodka. Cherry Vodka. How nice. He managed to take everything I had in here and replace it with Vodka." I pulled out a bottle and climbed back in the bed. I took a sip and coughed a little. A glimpse of happier times played in my mind. Tears started to form and fall as I stared at the wall._

"_WHY?" I yelled as I threw the bottle as hard as I could. It smashed with amazing impact against the wall. Glass shattered everywhere and the contents of the bottle splashed along the wall. Then sudden knocking on the door, made me quickly wipe my eyes and get up. I opened it slightly, and the bright light flushing in made me fall behind the door._

_"Adrianne..? Are you okay?" Alfred asked._

_"Ugh...just fine, America." I groaned from behind the door._

_"Adrianne, you're not. You never call me or anyone by their country. Let me in. Now." He demanded._

_I sighed. I reluctantly pulled the rest of the door open and he walked in._

_"God...this place reeks of Vodka. And that's weird, even for you. What's wrong? This isn't you." He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"There's nothing wrong, Alfred." I said, wiping his arm off and turning my back. _

_He stepped on a piece of glass and saw the vodka running down the wall. He stormed over to me and twisted me around angrily._

_"Adrianne...I don't care how goddamn stubborn you are. You're gonna tell me just what the hell has been going on around here. You haven't been to a world meeting in 2 weeks, you've got shattered vodka bottles and you're living like a vampire. Tell me, what is up now." He huffed. _

_"Alfred. You wouldn't understand even if I told you. My life is complicated, and if you didn't know, so am I. I speak in riddles that are way beyond your years experience. So I end my statement at that. I don't pour out my heart to just anyone...only certain people and you aren't one of them." I said, blindly. _

_He gasped and stared blankly at me. He then pushed me with moderate force. I stumbled backwards, falling. _

"_Do you really mean that? What about us? Do you know how long we've been friends? How many goddamn secrets I told you without thinking of the consequences? I ask you one thing. **ONE **thing and you can't even tell me?" He yelled. _

_I collected myself and stood. Without giving it a second thought, I shoved him against the wall as hard as I threw the vodka bottle. Like a rag doll, he fell limply against the wall, all of the life and air drained outside of him. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" He coughed dryly._

_"What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? What could possibly possess you to push me? My life is in ruins! No one understands me! At first, I didn't mind. But over time...it hurts. You wouldn't know anything because you're just Mr. Popularity. Easygoing, friendly...excessively obnoxious but that doesn't bother people. Everyone flocks to you. They love you. But like everyone says, I brought this down on myself. So do I cope with never becoming more than a shallow pessimist who always looks at the glass as half empty as opposed to half full? Drink. Drink until your damn liver collapses. Drink until the pain is gone. Drink until you become so fucking immune to it, you don't even get hangovers anymore. But once again, Alfred, you wouldn't understand how I feel. I threw that bottle against the wall...because I know that things with me will never be the same and you know it."_

_He let out a hoarse whine as the got to his feet._

_"Of course, they'll always be. How do you expect to be recognized as a different person if you have these depressing tendencies? I'm a perfect example. You just knocked the holy shit out of me and you expect me to treat you like I would a freshly made ice cream cone? Pssh...in your forsaken dreams. If you want people to treat you nice, act nice. It's basic protocol, if you didn't know. See Adrianne, you're problem is, you think you've suffered so much in this world, when you've only been chewing it your whole life and then now you're just spitting it back out at everyone." He said. _

_He walked over to me and stood face to face. He sighed. _

"_Look, all I'm saying is, I know that you've been beat and walked on like a doormat...but you don't have to do it to everyone. We're allies. The things we've been through may have split us a fraction, but that's over so you don't have to repress anger against me. We are allies. Remember that." He bent over a little and kissed me on my forehead._

_He walked over to the door before glancing at me once more and shutting the door. I stared at it gingerly before walking over to it. I placed my hand against the door. I started looking around. I suddenly felt a sense of happiness. I began to sweep up the shards of glass and clean up the vodka covered wall as it was beginning to get sticky. I felt exhausted after but the room smelled and looked a whole lot better after I finished. I collapsed into the bed and slept the day away. I woke up the next morning with Alfred's words swimming in my head. A world meeting was scheduled for today._

_"It's time to put these thoughts to good use. I hate it when I get like that though, but he has a way with words alright..."_

* * *

><p><em>Pfffft. Ivan stole my heart. xD. I like how the edited version turned out. I'm so badass! :)<em>


End file.
